


how are we supposed to go from here? (we cant.)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Issues, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memory Loss, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Oneshot, Other, Out of Character, Short, Short One Shot, Tubbo is mentioned, Typos, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, as he should be, father & son fights smh, no beta we die like wilbur, pain so much pain, phil is mentioned, poor fungi, possibly i think idk, probably, techno is only mentioned, tommy says some out of pocket shit cause he angry, wilbur also wasnt a good brother, wilbur wasnt a good father and we need to discuss that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: //“I wasn’t very nice, was I?” He asks softly.//How is he supposed to right his wrongs when he doesn’t even know what those wrongs are?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: anonymous





	how are we supposed to go from here? (we cant.)

**Author's Note:**

> i saw in a tiktok video (ik not the most reliable source) that wilbur didnt like angst being written about him, and idk if that's true or not. so if anyone knows please tell me in the comments so i can take this down if needed.

“I’m just- I just wanted to help.” Ghostbur frowned. “I don’t need your help.” Fundy asserted. “Everyone needs at least a little help sometimes. It’s no fun doing everything alone.” Ghostbur spoke. Fundy turned to stare at him, eyebrows furrowed. “You-.. God. Just.. just go away.” He sighed. He didn’t seem angry.. Just tired. Somehow that hurt more. Ghostbur stares silently at the boy. He had just been trying to help. He didn’t understand why everyone treated him like this.. like .. Wilbur. He wasn’t Wilbur. Not anymore. “Is it not cool to be seen with your dad anymore?” Ghostbur jokes weakly. Fundy steps away like he’s been burned.

“My- my dad!? You- Now you decide to be my father? Where was my father when we were in the middle of a war? Where was he huh, Will? Where were you when I needed you? I’ll tell you where you were. You were preoccupied blowing up a fucking nation. Our Nation. And you think just because you cant remember all the awful shit you’ve done, it all just disappears? Being dead does not give you a cop out. You were an awful person when you were alive and it looks like it followed you to the grave.” Fundy seethed, turning on his heels and walking away from the stunned ghost.

Wilbur stood there, faux tears burned at his eyes yet never fell. His chest ached with the words the fox hybrid had spoken. Had alivebur really been all that awful? Had he really caused so much pain among everyone? Ghostbur had never wanted to remember, but maybe he needed to. If not for his sake, for everyone else’s. Fundy was right, he couldn’t keep ignoring what Wilbur- what _he’d_ done in the past for any longer. It had hurt people. It was still hurting people and it’s not fair to everyone he’d hurt to let it continue. He wanted to be better, needed to. He just wishes he knew where to start. How to remember, and how to make it better. How is he supposed to right his wrongs when he doesn’t even know what those wrongs are?

//

Tommy’s hand twitched as he awkwardly picked at the dirt beneath him while trying to ignore ghostbur’s stare. It was obvious he wanted to say something, but didn’t know how to say it. It created an awkward silence that Tommy was not fond of whatsoever. This silence continued on for another 5 minutes or so before the blonde huffed out annoyedly, “Are you gonna say some shit or are you just gonna keep standing there like an idiot?” He spoke.

Ghostbur’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times in shock, but a look of determination quickly fell over his features. “I want to know about what I did when I was alive.” Tommy choked on his saliva, sending him into a coughing fit with Ghostbur trying to help the boy as best he can with the whole not having a corporeal body thing. “You- you what!?” Tommy questioned, eyebrows furrowed. “I want you to tell me what I did when I was alive. Please.” Ghostbur repeats. Tommy simply stared in silence. Where the fuck did that come from? Ghosbur never wanted to know before, quite the opposite actually. Quickly changing the subject whenever someone brought it up. So, why does he want to know now? Why the sudden change of heart? It was confusing to the young boy, and if Tommy was being completely honest with himself, he didn’t want to remember either. It hurts to remember that Wilbur.

“I don’t think you do.” Tommy argued. Ghostbur shakes his head. “No, I do!” he pleaded. “Will, I.. I don’t even know where to start.” Tommy grumbled. Ghostbur offers a small smile, “I wasn’t very nice, was I?” He asks softly. Tommy’s nostrils flared, ghosbur’s soft voice and kind smile made something explode within him. Something hostile and angry, so unbelievably angry and hurt.

“No. No you weren’t. You were the biggest asshole ever and I hate you. You’re a liar and you made me feel like shit. You didn’t deserve L’manburg or the people in it. I hate that I trusted you and stood behind you when you were so clearly in the wrong. I hate that you were so fucking selfish. You blew it up. You blew our fucking nation to shreds just because you lost an election you put together in the first place! We were exiled, but we were together! You had me, and Tubbo. And a plethora of other people who still stood behind your dumbass for some reason! You even had fucking Techno for a little while and that still wasn’t enough for you! You selfish bitch. You made Phil kill you. You made him stab a sword through your chest and kill you. You left us all behind in the rubble of the nation we built! You absolute fucking psyhopath. We were the ones who had to rebuild it. We didn’t even have time to grieve, Will. L’manburg is not your legacy. I am not your legacy. Your legacy is betrayal and pain and fucking suffering and hurt. because that’s all you caused when you were alive. Every good memory you have is fake. It was all fake, you didn’t care about anyone. You were a terrible leader and an even worse brother. You’re a selfish motherfucker and I hate that I miss you.” He finished.

Wilbur stood in silence, trying to take it all in. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Tommy leered. “That’s what you say? Not _‘hey Tommy i know i was a shit brother when i was alive but now that i'm a ghost and have a second chance of making things right i'm gonna start fixing everything that I fucked up with you because that’s what a good brother would do instead of pretending it never happened and only remembering the good things, because i can do no wrong now that i'm fucking dead."_ Tommy spat, the blondes bottom lip was quivering in what appeared to be sadness or anger. Probably a mixture of both. "It's not fair. It's not fair that you only get to remember the good things while I have to remember everything." Tommy trembled. “I’m sorry.. I’m really sorry.” Wilbur whispers, arms aching to reach out and just hold the boy. Tommy only stared at him, chest puffing up in frustration. There were a million things Tommy could have said in response, a million things he wanted to. So many things he’d been holding back that threatened to escape.

He angrily wiped at his eyes and sniffled, standing up and turning away from the ghost. He walked a couple steps away before pausing with his hands balled into fists by his side and without looking back at the other answered,

“I don’t forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed the angst! i dont necessarily agree with what tommy said here, but i feel like it's what he would say? idk im bad at writing characters "in character" ig dont come at me bc it doesnt seem canon or whatever hdjdbasj
> 
> tommy exile arc was one of my favs tbh. 
> 
> lmk what you thought in the comments and if i should keep writing things (possibly longer?) dsmp stories in the future! im just now getting back into writing again so im probably a bit rusty hidjadjasdj
> 
> <33


End file.
